


Mississippi Just Got a Whole Lot More Interesting

by touchmywingsDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Dean, Double Penetration, M/M, Top Sam, Toys, because I'm filthy minded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmywingsDean/pseuds/touchmywingsDean
Summary: Toys, wincest, and Dean taking whatever Sam gives him- hold on for the ride, brotherfuckers. <3





	Mississippi Just Got a Whole Lot More Interesting

I’m kinda new to publishing this shit, so I’ll just warn you now: heavy wincest, like blinding, scar-your-soul, bottom Dean wincest. I got a state and a toy, so get ready for some Mississippi gay incestuous porn with this beauty: http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/rabbit-vibrators/sp-endless-pleasure-thrusting-vibrator-12062.aspx  
Have fun. 

 

Dean flopped on the bed, exhausted and slightly drunk. Making himself comfortable as he folded his arm and used it as a pillow, he groaned when Sam asked, “You going to sleep?”  
Sam stood and crossed over to the bed Dean had his face mashed into, and smirked at the muffled noises his brother was making into the pillow. “Use your words, Dean,” he said sweetly, with a condescending pat to his head.  
As expected, his older brother rolled over and leveled a glare at him. “What do you want, Sam?”  
Running his hand up Dean’s calf, Sam whispered, “You too tired to…”  
While Sam’s words trailed off, Dean’s bitchface softened and he grinned lazily at his brother. Pushing himself up then falling onto his back, legs hanging off the bed, Dean said, “I’m never too tired.”  
“Good,” Sam said excitedly, as he got up and started digging through his bag. “I want to try something.”  
Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to see what Sam was looking for. “A good something?”  
Sam stopped digging for a moment, and regarded him with an expression that made Dean shiver. Definitely a good something.  
“Get undressed, and get on your hands and knees on the bed.”  
Dean obeyed instantly, shucking his jeans and layers and resisting the urge to turn his head as he faced the headboard on all fours. He barely registered the dip in the mattress behind him before there was a lube-slick finger running around his hole, cool wetness making him shiver. Sam shushed him and ran his other hand down the back of his thigh while he pressed his finger into his older brother, quickly following it with another and scissoring them.  
“Dammit, Sam, you don’t have to be so gentle with me,” Dean growled, rocking his hips back impatiently.  
Sam stilled him with a strong arm around his waist and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Keep still, Dean. I don’t plan on being gentle for long.”  
Dean stifled a groan as Sam’s fingers rubbed his prostate, curling inside him before drawing out teasingly. “Come on- Sam, don’t-”  
“Don’t what, Dean?” Three fingers now, in and sudden and ohsogood, and Dean dropped his head into his forearms and absolutely did not moan.  
“Don’t drag out the foreplay,” Dean finished when he’d gotten his breath back. “Come on, Sam, just fuck me, yeah?”  
“But you’re so pretty when you beg like this.” Sam pulled his fingers out, and before Dean could whine at the loss, something that was definitely not Sam’s cock was pushing back in, thick blunt head pushing past his rim, and Dean bit his lip to hold that gasp in.  
“Really Sammy? Couldn’t do it yourself, huh?” It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried toys before, but Dean had to say something to cover up the shudders running through his body.  
But Sam, the little shit, is working the thing farther into his older brother’s body when he quips back, “What, you think you can take both?” And the image of that, of his body being that open for Sam, forces a wrecked noise out of Dean’s throat and has him curling up, arching back, forcing himself back on the toy until it’s buried completely inside him.  
“Fuck, Dean,” Sam breathes, and Dean can only imagine how he must look right now, rocking back on the dildo shoved in his ass and moaning like a slut. He can’t decide whether he wants his little brother to pull the toy out and fuck him hard and fast, or if he wants this to last a little longer. Dean’s decision is made for him when Sam flicks the switch that makes him lose his damn mind.  
The thing is fucking twisting, corkscrewing deep in his insides and vibrating right up against his prostate. He doesn’t realize he’s babbling, begging for “More, please, Sammy,” until he hears his little brother talking over him.  
“God, Dean, so good, you look so good like this. All spread open and begging for it, can’t get enough, can you?”  
There’s slick dripping out of his hole, getting fucked out by the toy Sam’s sliding in and out of his ass, and suddenly there’s a warm wet tongue licking around his rim, and Dean’s trying to convince himself that the noise he just made wasn’t a scream. But Sam is eating him out, like a girl, and Dean’s so coiled tight with the churning toy in his ass and his little brother’s tongue sliding in alongside it he’s convinced he’s going to come any second.  
As if reading his mind, Sam gets back up on his knees, folding his body over Dean’s, and wraps one hand around his throat. “Don’t come,” he orders, and Dean shudders and whines. “Not until I tell you to. You’re going to take everything I give you, and you’re going to obey, aren’t you? You’re gonna be good for your little brother.” He works in one of his fingers alongside the toy, and Dean sucks in a breath and slams his fist into the pillow, back arching deep.  
“Yes, Sammy, I’ll be good, please, fuck me, Sam-” His little brother’s hand tightens on his throat, while his other rams the toy in deep, working in a second finger, and finally, finally Dean’s sex-wrecked brain realizes what his twisted baby brother is working him up to.  
And since Sam seems insistent on teasing him to the brink of ruin, Dean retaliates the way he does best when he’s held helpless under his baby brother- by fighting dirty.  
“Want you to fuck me, Sam,” he grinds out, hips hitching in time with the fake cock thrusting inside him. “Want you to shove your cock in my ass, god you’re so fucking big, and fill me up. You want to, baby boy? I know you do, I can take it.” And he knows what looks good, knows how Sam loves seeing his hole stretched pretty pink around his fingers and the toy, so he presses back and fucks himself on both for a few thrusts. “Come on Sammy, please.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sam breathes out, and slides his fingers out of his brother’s tight channel, leaving him clenching down on the toy and making breathy keening noises into the cradle of his arms. When the thick head of Sam’s cock pushes into his hole his body snaps tight, one arm shooting out to punch and then hang onto the headboard. Sam’s frozen behind him, but Dean’s having none of that, it’s too much and too tight but he’s so so full. So he forces himself to relax, breathes out and nods, and lets his little brother slowly work every inch of his bigger-than-Dean’s-but-they-never-discuss-that dick into his ass along with the toy that, for god’s sake, hasn’t stopped moving this whole damn time. Finally, finally he’s all the way in, and Dean’s making these little sobbing moans that he’ll never admit to later, and he’s pretty certain that as soon as Sam moves he’s going to come all over himself.  
“You ready, Dean?” Sam’s voice is gentle, considering the amount of cock- fake and otherwise- stuffed in Dean’s ass as the moment, and the little grinding motions in time with the twisting vibrator that are driving Dean up the fucking wall.  
“Yeah, yeah Sa- goddamn, yes!” Dean punches the headboard again as Sam pulls out and thrusts back in, throws his head back and shoves his chest down and ass up because he didn’t know Sam could get that deep. Didn’t know it could feel like this, didn’t know how good it felt to have his brother’s cock buried in his guts and this unholy thing stretching him open. Every breath he takes feels like it’s pushing the toy harder against his prostate, and he’s dripping precome by this point, orgasm bearing down on him like a freight train but he can’t, he has to hold on for Sammy.  
“You close?” Sam’s got his long fingers wrapped around Dean’s hips, yanking him back into every thrust, and Dean thinks that’s a ridiculous question because he’s been close since Sam first flipped the switch on that toy. Now he’s openly crying for it, splayed out and rocking back, thinking things like so good Sammy and harder and two of you. “Tell me, Dean. Ask for it.” And Sam says “ask” but he means “beg,” so Dean lets everything in his brain fall out of his mouth, not caring how needy he sounds by this point.  
“I can’t wait anymore Sammy, need to come, please Sam please let me come-” He breaks off in another desperate cry as Sam wraps his hand around his cock and begins jerking him, using the precome steadily leaking from him to slick the way. Sam can’t possibly expect him to hold back, not with this.  
Finally, his little brother seems to decide Dean’s been tormented long enough, and leans over his back to kiss his shoulder. “You can come,” he tells him, and sinks his teeth into his neck. Dean screams, scrabbles for fistfuls of the sheets, lets everything white out even though his eyes are squeezed shut against the tears streaking his cheeks. Sam fucks him through it, his thrusts getting more erratic as he nears his own climax. When Dean can breathe again, he’s dimly aware of Sam’s fingers at his lips, and he licks the come off of them, sucking them into his mouth. A few more jerks of his hips, and his Sam’s pulling out the toy, burying himself balls deep in his brother’s ass, and dragging his teeth over the knobs of his spine as he climaxes with a deep groan.  
When Sam pulls out, come and lube follows him, and he grabs an old T-shirt to clean them both off. Dean doesn’t protest when he’s manhandled into being the little spoon, and is practically asleep in Sam’s arms when he hears, “You okay?”  
Dean rolls over just enough to press a kiss to the inside of Sam’s forearm. Both of them are bone-loose and tired, but he still smirks up at his little brother as he mutters, “The next time you make me come that hard in a motel in Mississippi, you should probably gag me.”


End file.
